A Ninfa e o Rei
by Bel S.W
Summary: Era uma vez tres ninfas que um dia foram obrigadas a viverem no reino de Hogwarts. Tudo estaria bem, se elas não fossem encantadoras e tres lindos homens não estivesse de olho nelas. História melhor que resumo, juro.
1. Trailer

_**Era uma vez, há não muito tempo atrás...**_

A garota parou por um instante para se localizar e James aproveitou o momento para encurralá-la. Ele finalmente pode ver seu rosto e o queixo do moreno caiu. Ele perseguia um anjo.

_**Três garotas**_

- Aqua! – a morena riu jovialmente, jogando mais água na amiga.

- Lily deixa de ser chata!

Lily virou-se para a loira, irritada.

- Você não vai fazer nada, Sol?

Essa só deu de ombros, deitando-se sobre a grama.

_**Três ninfas**_

- Mas não é justo! Não temos que conhecer a vida deles! Não é como se a gente fosse preferir ser só humanas.

- Só somos meia-ninfas, Aqua. Temos que conhecer a vida dos nossos pais.

- Pra vocês é fácil falar. Você é a ninfa das flores, Lily. Há milhões de flores nas casas deles. E você é a do sol – apontou para loira – você pode ir pra qualquer lugar, o sol vai continuar a brilhar! Mas e eu, meninas? Eu sou a ninfa da água, essas mulheres são proibidas de tomar banho no lago, sair na chuva, e eu tenho quase certeza que elas têm água limitada!

_**Tentando sobreviver, em um mundo em que algum dia pertenceram**_

- Você ficarão em quartos separados, e não façam barulho, sim? Estamos perto das grandes casas, as dos mais ricos, e não queremos incomodá-los. A água é limitada, então nada de desperdícios.

Aqua suspirou.

- Eu poderia alegrar um pouco a casa? Trazer algumas flores talvez?

- Não, sou alérgica a flores – Mcgonagall nem se incomodou em virar-se para Lily.

- Meio escurinha a casa, não? – Sol mais atrás perguntou.

- Ah, sim, luz do sol estraga a pele, mantemos as janelas fechadas a maior parte do tempo. Alguma pergunta?

As três engoliram a seco.

_**Mas isso também é uma história de amor**_

- Porque uma ninfa abriria mão de uma vida livre e feliz, para ir casar com um humano? Eu não entendo. Nunca entendi porque minha mãe o fez.

- Talvez por amor, Aqua.

_**Uma não acreditava nele**_

- Amor? Eu não acredito em amor! Por que eu me casaria? Porque eu passaria o resto da vida com alguém? Casamento significa prisão, e eu quero ser livre!

_**A outra se considerava incapaz de amar**_

- Também não é assim, Aqua - Lily argumentou – amor não significa prisão. Significa ser capaz de ser você mesma, ser aceita e querida sem precisar fingir que é uma coisa que não é. E é por isso que eu duvido que eu me apaixone. Não conseguiria dividir tudo com um homem. Meu amor são as flores.

_**E a ultima sonhava com um amor perfeito**_

-Vocês são muito deprimentes meninas! Eu sei que vou me apaixonar. E ele vai ser um verdadeiro príncipe, gentil, cavalheiro – os olhos da loira brilhavam enquanto falava do futuro amor - e seremos felizes para sempre.

_**Eles virariam o mundo delas de cabeça pra baixo**_

- Quem é você? – Sol se aproximou dele, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele sorriu.

- Sou Remus Lupin – ele beijou sua mão delicadamente e Sol se sentiu derreter.

- Sirius Black muito prazer – ele mantinha o sorriso arrogante no rosto, mas beijou sua mão com tanto jeito que Aqua não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Você é aquela garota da floresta, não é? Sou James Potter.

Lily arregalou os olhos quando ele beijou sua mão. Sorriu tímida, e um pequeno sorriso arrogante tomou conta da face do moreno. Não sabia por que, mas naquele momento, Lily sentiu raiva.

_**Porque antes de tudo isso é uma história de amor**_

- Eu amo você, é tão difícil de entender? – o grito ecoou pela floresta e Lily se sentiu tentada a chorar.

_**Mas não um amor perfeito, de conto de fadas**_

- Eu te amo – ele acariciou de leve o rosto da loira, sentindo lagrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

_**Um amor impossível, proibido**_

- Saiam – dessa vez algumas cabeças viraram para ver Sirius Black se colocar na frente da porta.

- Elas são bruxas!

- Precisamos destruí-las!

- Elas não são bruxas e ninguém vai entrar nessa casa.

- Porque está fazendo isso Sirius? – Amanda cruzou os braços olhando com raiva para o moreno – é por causa daquela Aqua? Você é bom demais pra ela Sirius. Você devia ficar comigo!

- _Saia. Daqui_! – Amanda afastou-se alguns passos.

- Ninguém jamais iria aceitar um casamento seu com ela. _Jamais_.

_**Entre uma ninfa...**_

Lily sentou-se sobre a grama e apoiou-se em uma das arvores. Distraída mexeu os dedos, fazendo uma pequena plantinha ao seu lado, tornar-se uma rosa em poucos segundos.

_**E um rei**_

- Andei pensado e cheguei à conclusão que já estou velho, James. Logo abandonarei meu posto e gostaria que você me substitui-se – Dumbledore só sorriu ao espanto do moreno – me substitui-se com rei de Hogwarts.

**N/A:** Simplesmente deu a louca e eu tive que postar! Se vocês gostarem eu continuo...

E aí? Odiaram? Gostaram? Adoraram? Deixem uma review, se não eu nunca vou saber!

Brigada a todos que leram até aqui!


	2. O Início

Capítulo 1 - O início

Eles diziam que naquela floresta morava o mais mágico de todos os seres. Diziam que lá, ninfas se divertiam, assustando viajantes, e que se quebrasse algumas de suas regras, seria punido com as mais horriveis doenças. Lindas como nenhuma humana era, elas possuiam poderes além da compreensão dos homens.

James Potter não ligava para aquela lenda. Tinha ido visitar um primo que morava em outra vila, e o caminho mais rápido para a sua cidade era pela floresta. Andava calmamente sem mostrar o minimo esforço, apesar de carregar em suas costas uma enorme sacola.

James tinha os cabelos negros e totalmente bagunçados. Os olhos era castanho-esverdeados, protegidos por um par de óculos. Tinha os musculos bem definidos, visiveis pela camisa branca.

Seu acompanhante mais atrás, era seu oposto. Os cabelos loiros e ralos e a expressão assustada lhe davam a aparencia de um rato. Era bem mais gordo que James e arrastava sua propria sacola com visivel esforço. Peter Pettigrew paralizou quando ouviu um barulho entre as árvores.

- Espíritos!

James mandou que ele se calasse com um gesto e deu alguns passos para frente. Tropeçou em algum tipo galho e quase foi de cara com o chão. Peter, mais atrás soltou um grito, e o moreno arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo pendurado pelo calcanhar por um galho da árvore. Sussuros preencheram a floresta, e James colocou sua sacola no chão. Foi então que ele a viu. A roupa esfarrapada revelava que era um garota, e James não teve duvida ao correr em sua direção.

A garota foi mais rápida que ele e começou a correr. Se esquivava das árvores com um facilidade impressionante, ao contrário de James que volta e meia tropeçava em algum galho.

A garota parou um instante para se localizar e James aproveitou para encurrala-la. Ele finalmente pode ver seu rosto e o queixo do moreno caiu. Ele perseguia um anjo. A menina tinha a pele de cor-de-leite mais perfeita que ele já vira. Os lábios vermelhos se destacavam, assim como os olhos tão verdes como esmeraldas. Os cabelos eram completamente lisos e compridos, indo até o meio das costas, ruivos como James vira poucas vezes. A roupa que ela usava era verde e não passava de um vestido rasgado, mas ela parecia divina nele.

A ruiva aproveitou o momento de choque dele para fugir, e antes que James pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela já disaparecera entre as árvores. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, ainda atordoado e caminhou até suas coisas. Chamou Peter com um gesto, e logo se pôs no caminho para a vila.

* * *

A ruiva chegou ao lago ainda ofegante. As árvores naquela parte da floresta formavam um tipo de proteção, circulando o lago. 

- Tudo bem, Lily?

Lily não tinha dificuldades para reconhecer aquela voz cristalina, mas levantou os olhos para a beira do lago. Uma garota estava deitada lá, um dos braços dentro d'água.

- Tentei assustar um viajante – disse, passando a mão pelo vestido – mas não deu certo, levantei seu amigo pelo tornozelo e ele nem mostrou medo.

- Um tipo corajoso para variar.

Lily foi até a garota e sentou-se ao seu lado. Parou um minuto para observá-la. Tinha os cabelos ondulados mais curtos que os dela, batendo um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Um castanho peculiar, ora claro, ora escuro. Os olhos – que ela abrira de leve desde a chegada de Lily – eram absurdamente azuis, fazendo um contraste impressionante com a água do lago. A pele não era tão branca quanto a da ruiva, mas não chegava a ser morena. Usava um tipo de manto, também azul.

- Está de bom humor hoje. Calma.

A morena levantou as sombrancelhas e se sentou, colocando as pernas na água.

- Começei bem o dia – um sorriso maroto brotou na sua face, e Lily estreitou os olhos. Mas foi interrompida antes mesmo de começar a falar.

- Bom-dia!!!

Uma terceira garota se juntou a elas, se sentando ao lado da ruiva. Os cabelos batiam um pouco acima dos ombros, loiros e encaracolados. Os olhos eram cor-de-mel, e a pele tinha um tipo de bronzeado permanente. Usava uma blusa e uma saia amarelas. Era como se ela fosse toda dourada, da cabeça aos pés.

- Eu tive que ajudar um viajante a encontrar o caminho de volta para a sua cidade, aparentemente ele não lembarava sequer onde ficava.

Tanto a loira quanto a ruiva se viraram para a morena.

- Algum comentário Aqua? – Lily perguntou.

- Eu disse a ele que poderia beber da água do lago, mas não banhar-se nela. Claro que ele desopedeceu. Mas como eu estava com um ótimo humor, eu só dei a ele um pequena amnésia – a morena sorriu, jogando os cabelos – hoje num tom castanho claro – para trás.

- Pequena? – a loira riu – ele não lembrava nem o próprio nome!

- É temporária – Aqua respondeu com tranquilidade.

Lily balançou a cabeça.

- Voce não tem jeito... Concorda comigo, Sol?

A loira demorou um pouco para responder.

- É que.. bem, Lily, voce não é muito melhor, vive assustando os viajantes.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, soltando um "absurdo!" Ao não encontrar apoio, simplesmente suspirou derrotada.

Houve um momento de silêncio, até que Aqua se levantasse, e mergulhasse na água, que respingou para todos os lados. Sol riu encharcada, ao contrário de Lily que se levantou furiosa.

- Aqua!- a morena ria jovialmente, jogando mais água na amiga.

- Lily, deixa de ser chata! – a garota gritou, mergulhando mais fundo no lago.

Lily virou-se para a loira, ainda mais irritada.

- Voce não vai fazer nada, Sol?

Essa só deu de ombros, deitando-se sobre a grama.

* * *

Hogwarts não era exatamente pequena. Era um bonito reino, situado ao Leste da Inglaterra. Havia casas de todos os tipos, desde mansões até casas simples de camponeses. A família de James era da nobreza, muito rica. Sua casa não ficava muito longe para do palácio, onde o rei Alvo Dumbledore, um parente para falar a verdade, morava. 

Não se dirigiu diretamente para sua casa, quando finalmente cruzou os portões da cidade. Foi na direção oposta, caminhando lentamente, ainda pensando na garota de cabelos ruivos. Entrou no bar, e foi até o balcão, Peter bem atrás dele. O dono do lugar, Frank Longhbotton, vinha de uma ótima familia, assim como ele, e já estava de casamento marcado. Tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros e os olhos azuis.

- Bom dia, Frank.

- James, meu caro! Bem vindo de volta! Peter – James sorriu e Peter fez um gesto com a cabeça. Olhou em volta, parando no palco. Não era noite, portanto não havia ninguém se apresentando. – Sirius!

Um moreno perto do palco, levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Sirius Black tinha os cabelos negros, caindo sobre seus olhos azuis brilhantes. O corpo tão esculpido quanto o de James, e possuia uma beleza que nem James, nem Frank poderiam algum dia ter.

- James! Peter! Finalmente vocês voltaram! Como foi a viagem?

- Ah, nada de novo, mas o caminho de volta foi interessante. Estava indo pela floresta e de repente um galho meio que tomou vida e prendeu o Peter pelo calcanhar. Daí essa garota apareceu, mas conseguiu fugir de mim.

- Uma garota? – essa parecia ter sido a única parte da história que Sirius ouviu. – Bonita?

- Muito. Ruiva, olhos verdes.

- Interessante.

Houve um minuto de silêncio até Frank se levantar, alegando ter que ir pra casa. Sirius foi até James, colocando seu braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo, sorrindo.

- Cara, nem te conto. A Amanda tava toda em cima de mim ontem. Acho que posso até considerar o tal noivado que ela tanto quer.

- E presumo que será o Sr. Fidelidade, certo? – a voz sarcástica veio da porta do bar, e Sirius, James e Peter se viraram para o recém-chegado.

- Naturalmente – piscou Sirius.

- Remus! Como está?

Remus Lupin sorriu, virando-se para o amigo. Os cabelos castanho cairam de leve sobre os olhos cor-de-mel quando ele o fez.

- Tudo na mesma calmaria. A viagem?

James deu de ombros, ignorando a pergunta e foi para trás do balcão. Colocou quatro copos em uma das mesas, e abriu a cerveja.

- Fomos atacados por espíritos no caminho de volta! As árvores tomaram vida! – Peter disse, pegando o seu copo.

- Jura? – disse Remus, seguindo o amigo.

- O pior é que é verdade. Essa garota estranha apareceu, e as árvores realmente pareciam se mexer – James sentou-se a mesa, virando a cerveja de uma vez só.

- O quão bebado você estava?

James dirigiu um olhar raivoso ao amigo, mas não disse nada. Realmente tinha bebido um pouco.

- A que devemos brindar? – Sirius se levantou, erguendo o copo.

- A nós! – James colocou mais cerveja no seu copo, levantando-se também.

- A nós! – os quatro disseram, batendo os copos, fazendo cerveja respingar na mesa do bar.

* * *

Andrômeda caminhava pela floresta rapidamente, tentando chegar ao seu destino o mais rápido possível. Tinha os cabelos negros e encaracolados, e os olhos azuis brilhantes. Quando chegou ao lago, Lily, Aqua e Sol se viraram pra ela, confusas. 

- Andie.. o que voce está fazendo aqui? Tudo bem com o Ted?

Andrômeda havia se casado com Ted Tonks que possuia só a mãe ninfa, assim como aquelas três. Mas só mulheres podem herdar os genes, então apesar de conhecer o mundo das ninfas, só conhecia as três com os poderes.

- Meninas... eu tive um pequeno sonho. Uma premonição, digamos. Vocês sabem como os seus pais são humanos? - ela fez uma paisa. As três assentiram. - Claro que sabem. Bem, foi decidido que vocês devem visitar uma vila humana por algum tempo para poderem decidir entre os dois mundos.

Andrômeda fechou os olhos esperando as reações delas.

- O QUE??????????????

- Sem chance. Não, não – Aqua começou a andar de uma lado pro outro, como fazia quando estava nervosa. As águas do lago começaram a se mexer.

- Aqua, relaxa. Calma – Andrômeda disse, olhando preocupada para o lago que começava a formar pequenos redemoinhos.

- Relaxar? Como eu vou relaxar!? Isso é um absurdo, eu não preciso ir lá para decidir, eu já sei que quero viver como ninfa.

O lago fez uma onda um pouco maior, atingindo Lily e Sol. Aqua suspirou e as águas voltaram para a calmaria.

Andrômeda olhou para elas compreensiva.

- Sei que é dificil, mas vocês têm que ir. Eu já organizei tudo, ficarão na casa de uma antiga conhecida minha, Minerva Mcgonagall. Para ela, vocês são minhas sobrinhas e ficarão com ela porque eu tenho que fazer uma viagem com Ted e a minha filha.

As três assentiram.

- Usem isso – Andrômeda aproximou-se delas, colocando três vestidos nas mãos de Lily - Vocês partem amanhã – Andrômeda deu mais um sorrido consolador, retirando-se.

Lily pegou um dos vestidos, colocando sobre o seu corpo. Haviam três: um verde, um azul e um amarelo claro.

- Pelo menos são as nossas cores favoritas.

- Mas não é justo! Não temos que conhecer a vida deles! Não é como se a gente fosse preferir ser só humanas – explodiu a morena, jogando-se na beira do lago.

- Só somos meia-ninfas, Aqua. Temos que conhecer a vida dos nossos pais – disse Lily, dobrando o vestido e colocando-o com os outros.

- Pra vocês é fácil falar. Você é a ninfa das flores, Lily. Há milhões de flores nas casas deles. Não é um grande sacrifício ficar um tempo por lá. E você é a do sol – apontou para loira – você pode ir pra qualquer lugar, o sol vai continuar a brilhar! Mas e eu, meninas? Eu sou a ninfa da água, essas mulheres são proibidas de tomar banho no lago, sair na chuva, e eu tenho quase certeza que elas têm água limitada!

Sol, que ficara calada até então, levantou-se.

- Não adianta ficar reclamando. Nós já sabíamos que teríamos que ir alguma hora. Sempre soubemos. Pense no lado positivo, conhecer a vida deles vai ser muito divertido! – disse a loira animada. – Não vou a uma vila humana já faz anos!

Lily juntou-se a ela.

- A Sol tem razão. Se temos que ir, vamos fazer disso uma boa experiência, certo?

As duas sorriram animadoras e Aqua suspirou.

- Por quanto tempo será que a gente têm que ficar lá?

- Nao sei. E voce sabe tão bem quanto eu que a Andie não teria respondido mesmo que voce tivesse perguntado – Lily sentou-se do lado da garota, tirando os cabelos dos olhos dela. – Vamos... qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer?

Era isso que Aqua não parava de se perguntar.

* * *

N/A: hey... /cara envergonhada/ como vai gente? 

Antes de tudo gostaria de me desculpar pela demora... mas os professores acharam que seria uma grande idéia colocar todos os trabalhos e provas na ultima semana de aula. Além disso, eu não gostei das primeiras versões do capitulo, e pra ser honesta não gostei muito desse. Mas de qualquer jeito, tento não demorar com o proximo e não vou enrolar: eles já vão se conhecer.

Esse capitulo foi para a minha amiga Marjory, que perdeu o pai semana passada. Embora eu duvide que ela vá ler isso, te amo Mah. Pode contar comigo sempre.

Tety Potter-Malfoy: Que emoção! Sério, muito obrigada. Desculpa se te desanimei com esse capitúlo, mas eu juro que o proximo vai ser melhor.

Sandra Potter: Tudo bem sim! Mais que bem! Eu também que seria uma ótima ideia fazer uma UA assim... deixando a modestia de lado, ne? ;) Oh... foi mal pela demora, espero que não tenha ficado triste.

Flavinha Greeneye: Gostou? Valeu, vocês realemente me animam a continuar... bem, aqui está o primeiro capitulo.

Fezinha Evans: Encher o saco? Que nada, é sempre ótimo te ver! Nossa... que nome foi esse? Me conta ) Agora fiquei curiosa...

Paola Lovegood: valeu pelo apoio. Aqui está o capitulo, e eu reeeeealemnte espere que goste!

Melina Black: Também sou fã de mitologia! Foi uma das coisas que me inspirou na verdade! Como eu já disse... desculpa pela demora...

Gabitalaia: Não se preocupe, vou me esforçar o maximo pra deixar eles bem fofos... pricipalmente um casal em especial... mas isso a gente fala depois.

Miss Huyu: Bem, o capitulo está aqui! Espere que goste tanto quanto gostou do trailer... ou até mais, ne? P

Thaty: Continuei, não se preocupe. Bjuss pra voce também.

A Nah Potter.: Nah!!!! Nossa, voce por aqui! Jura que gostou? Voce sabe que isso me deixa muito feliz, não sabe? Também te adoro, as suas loucuras eu sempre achei muuuuuito demais! Espero que goste do capitúlo!

Brigada a todos que leram e pricipalmente aos que cometaram! Bjuss e juro que vou me esforçar para atualizar rapido...!


	3. A Escapulida

Capítulo 2 - Uma Pequena Escapulida

A primeira coisa que Lily percebeu em Hogwarts foi os homens, arrogantes e metidos, e as mulheres, todas submissas e silenciosas. Foi quando ela percebeu que jamais se ajustaria ali.

Sol e Aqua iam na frente, e foi Sol que bateu na porta. Toda a animação de Lily parecia ter evaporado, e Aqua parecia ainda mais chateada do que antes.

Uma mulher, alta e imponente, os cabelos presos num coque firme, por volta dos 40 anos as atendeu.

- Vocês devem ser Lily, Sol e Aqua. Sou Minerva McGonagall.

Ela fez um gesto para que as três entrassem, e assim que Lily atravessou a porta, ela a fechou, com uma batida que ecoôu por toda casa.

Continuou andando, e as três não tiveram opção se não seguí-la.

- Esse é o quarto de uma outra menina que está comigo, mas não a incomodem – disse quando chegaram na primeira porta do longo corredor. – Vocês ficarão aqui – apontou para três outras portas.

- Você ficarão em quartos separados, e não façam barulho, sim? Estamos perto das grandes casas, as dos mais ricos, e não queremos incomodá-los. A água é limitada, então nada de desperdícios.

Aqua suspirou derrotada.

- Não podemos fazer barulho? O que é que os mais ricos têm de tão especial?

Minerva encarou-a com os olhos negros, como se a morena tivesse dito a pior de todas as blasfêmias.

- Eu poderia alegrar um pouco a casa? Trazer algumas flores talvez? – Lily perguntou, enquanto puxava Aqua para trás, afastando-a da mulher.

- Não, sou alérgica a flores – Mcgonagall nem se incomodou em virar-se para ela.

- Meio escurinha a casa, não? – Sol mais atrás arriscou.

- Ah, sim, luz do sol estraga a pele, mantemos as janelas fechadas a maior parte do tempo. Alguma pergunta?

As três engoliram a seco.

- Não, nenhuma – Sol respondeu, parecendo decidida a fazer dessa uma experiência agradável.

Cada uma foi para o seu quarto, guardarem suas coisas. Os quartos eram simples, mas relativamente confortáveis. Aqua e Lily foram para o quarto da loira, sentado-se na beira da cama.

- E agora? Aqua está certa. Isso vai ser um desastre.

- Tenho que admitir. É um pouco pior do que eu esperava – Sol sentou-se ao lado delas. – Mas ainda há esperança. Tem outra garota aqui, quem sabe não ficamos amigas?

Lily levantou-se, perdendo a elegância.

- O quê? Ela deve ser igual a todas as mulheres que eu vi lá fora! Quietinha, e faz tudo que os outros querem, provavelmente vai pedir permissão antes de falar com a gente! A gente nunca vai se ajustar aqui meninas. Nunca.

Aqua e Sol abaixaram as cabeças, odiando a si mesmas por concordarem. A porta foi aberta com um estrondo e McGonagall colocou a cabeça pra dentro.

- Já disse. Silêncio.

* * *

Tédio. Era a única coisa que as três sentiam naquele momento. A noite fora tranquila, mas pela manhã, Aqua, Sol e Lily descobriram que não havia muito para se fazer naquela vila. Não podiam trabalhar, e não eram casadas, então não tinham crianças ou maridos para se ocupar com. Aprenderam a fazer silêncio, e isso restringia o número de atividades que podiam fazer. 

- Oi...

A porta se abriu lentamente, e uma garota loira, com um rosto redondo e simpático e olhos cor-de-mel entrou.

- Sou Alice.

Ela sorriu, entrando e fechando a porta arás de si. Sol levantou-se prontamente.

- Meu nome é Sol, e essas são Lily e Aqua. Muito prazer. O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estou morando nessa casa. Vou me casar daqui a umas semanas e estou aqui para preparar o casamento.

- Ué – Lily animou-se com a recêm-chegada. – Porque não fica com o seu futuro marido?

Alice arregalou os olhos, olhando-a confusa.

- Você não é daqui, é? Por aqui seria um absurdo morar com um homem antes do casamento.

- Se você diz – Lily deu de ombros.

- Então, Alice. O que é que tem para fazer por aqui? – Aqua perguntou, se espregiçando.

- Aqui dentro? Nada. Eu sei, é uma chatice – ela deu uma pequena risada. Lily a acompanhou. Ela era diferente do que havia imaginado. - Mas sabe? McGonagall saiu e só vai voltar no fim da tarde, se estiverem aqui até lá, posso ajudá-las a sair.

As três se aproximaram, interessadas. Alice riu.

- Por aqui.

Elas a seguiram até o corredor mais distante. Alice retirou o quadro da parede, que aparentemente cubria um grande buraco.

- Saíam e entrem sempre por aqui. McGonagall nunca vai suspeitar, mas voltem antes do pôr-do-sol.

As três assentiram, agradecendo Alice. As quatro saíram pelo buraco, colocando o quadro de volta. Agora era cada uma por si.

* * *

Sol não teve dúvidas. No minuto que abandonou a casa se dirigiu a floresta, assim como Aqua e Lily. Em uma bifurcação, a morena se decidiu pela direita, a ruiva pela esquerda, e Sol continuou subindo o morro. Pouco a pouco, as árvores foram diminuindo e o sol começou a surgir por entre elas. Subindo um pouco mais, a loira finalmente parou. Seus olhos brilharam. 

Era a casa mais bela que ela já havia visto. Era aparentemente simples, de madeira ainda nova, toda pintada de branco, os detalhes em azul e amarelo. Se aproximando mais, Sol percebeu que o telhado era transparente, e ao abrir a porta, que já estava meio aberta, como se alguém tivesse acabado de sair, a garota quase gritou de excitação. Havia vários espelhos espalhados pela casa, refletindo a luz do sol, que se espalhava por toda a sala.

Sol estancou. Viu um homem sentado em uma escrivaninha, absorto demais em um pergaminho qualquer para notar a invasão à sua casa. Ele lentamente se virou para ela, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele permaneceu encarando-a confuso, mas não disse nenhuma palavra.

- Quem é você? – Sol se aproximou dele, e seus olhos brilharam quando ele sorriu, mesmo que não tivesse abandonado o olhar confuso.

- Sou Remus Lupin – ele beijou sua mão delicadamente e Sol se sentiu derreter.

- Meu nome é Sol... Sinto muito pela invasão – ela desculpou-se, arrumando o vestido, envergonhada. – Mas vi a casa e achei tão bonita, não pude evitar entrar.

Se possível, ele sorriu mais.

- Não tem o mínimo problema, srta...

- É Wayne. Mas me chame de Sol. Não gosto desse negócio de sobrenomes, sempre achei muito formal.

Remus olhou-a surpreso, e convidou-a para sentar. Ela sorriu, sentando-se em uma das poltronas, enquanto ele abandonada a escrivaninha, indo em direção a cozinha. Voltou com duas xícaras de chá, que colocou sobre a mesinha de centro, antes de sentar-se na frente dela.

- Muito bem, Sol. Então me conte, o que uma senhorita está fazendo desacompanhada no meio da floresta?

- Só saí pra dar uma volta. Queria passear um pouco, aproveitar um pouco esse belo dia – ela sorriu encantadora, e Remus acompanhou-a.

- E quanto a você? O que faz aqui sozinho, numa casa afastada, concentrado demais para me notar entrando? – ela perguntou.

- Eu moro aqui. E não estava tão concentrado. Só... distraído.

Sol riu do tom atrapalhado dele, e os lábios de Remus se curvaram num sorriso. Não que fosse engraçado. Mas é que ela ficava adorável quando ria.

* * *

Aqua virou a direita. Sentia que havia um lago por perto e quanto mais andava, mais sentia o doce cheira que conhecia tão bem. Quando o viu, acelerou o passo e pulou de cabeça na água. 

Distraída, não viu um homem se aproximando, descendo a colina, sorrindo e cantarolando. Ele, por outro lado, a viu nadando, e rapidamente tirou a camisa, pulando na água.

Aqua sentiu um puxão no braço e quando viu estava sendo arrastada em direção a beira do lago. Alguém colocou as mãos na sua cintura, levantando-a e fazendo-a sentar. A garota tirou os cabelos dos olhos, e se preparou para gritar com seja lá quem a tivesse tirado do seu sossego. Mas não consegiu sequer abrir a boca.

À sua frente estava o mais belo homem que já havia visto, sem camisa, encarando-a com olhos azul-escuros brilhantes.

- Você está bem? – ele disse, sorrindo maroto. Sirius havia se surpreendido. Não esperava uma garota tão bonita.

Aqua assentiu, ainda boquiaberta. Ele percebeu sua surpresa e assumiu uma pose um tanto quanto arrogante.

- Sirius Black, muito prazer – ele mantinha o sorriso arrogante no rosto, mas beijou sua mão com tanto jeito que Aqua não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Meu nome é Aqua – percebendo onde estava, Aqua de repente se irritou. Jogou os cabelos pra trás, tirando as mãos de Sirius de sua cintura, já que elas não pareciam dispostas a se mecher.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu estava muito bem, cuidando da minha vida, e você aparece e simplesmente me tira do lago?

- Sinto muito... Achei que estava em perigo! – ele exclamou. – O que está fazendo no lago pra começar?

Aqua se irritou ainda mais.

- Embora isso não seja da sua conta, estava nadando. Sabe, relaxando um pouco – Aqua encarou-o de lado, observando o modo como sua boca se abriu ligeramente, como se não pudesse acreditar. Riu.

- Nadando? Essa correnteza é muito perigosa, senhorita. Qualquer mulher perceberia que isso não é lugar de mulher.

Aqua achava meio absurdo o modo como se referia as mulheres, mas sorriu, encantada com o seu sorriso preocupado. A garota riu novamente, mergulhando no lago e nadando rapidamente até a outra beirada. Sorriu marota.

- Acontece que eu não sou qualquer uma, sr. Black.

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas sorriu também. Nadou até onde ela estava.

- Sou obrigado a concordar... Aqua. E por favor, me chame de Sirius.

Mergulhou uma fez nas águas, para ajeitar os cabelos. Beijando sua mão mais uma vez, saiu do lago, e pegou sua camisa do chão.

- Nos vemos depois – ele sorriu. Aqua não conteve um suspiro.

- Até mais, Sirius.

Ele logo voltou ao seu caminho, cantarolando.

Aqua sorriu pra si mesma. Talvez essa vila não fosse tão ruim assim.

* * *

As árvores não pareciam dispostas a cooperar. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Lily estava tendo dificuldade em transitar pela floresta. A mata parecia se fechar, impedindo o seu caminho. Poderia facilmente tirá-las dali, mas se não queriam que ela passase, devia haver um motivo. Ela não imaginava que ele já vinha, descendo o morro distraído. 

Desistindo, Lily sentou-se sobre o chão, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. Seus olhos treinados logo perceberam um lírio jogado na terra, a alguns metros dela. Sorriu. Lírios eram as suas flores. Levantou-se e pegou-a, e sentiu a calma e a serenidade se espalharem pelo seu corpo conforme o cheiro doce da flor invadia as suas narinas.

Mas sua paz foi bruscamente interrompida. Tudo que Lily sentiu foi algo indo contra ela, e no minuto seguinte estava prestes a cair no chão. Mas o aparentemente causador do seu problema pegou-a antes que tocasse a terra.

Lily o reconheceu, e ele aparentemente também o fez. Era o homem que tentara assustar na floresta. Lily se desvencilhou dele, arrumando a si mesma. Foi quando sentiu falta do lírio. O estranho percebeu que ela procurava por algo. Sorriu, abaixando-se, pegando a flor e estendendo a ela. Lily a pegou, um tanto quanto desconfiada.

- Você é aquela garota da floresta, não é? Sou James Potter.

Lily arregalou os olhos quando ele beijou sua mão. Sorriu tímida, e um pequeno sorriso arrogante tomou conta da face do moreno. Não sabia porque, mas naquele momento, Lily sentiu raiva.

Muita raiva. Puxou sua mão de volta pra si, no que ele a olhou surpreso. Ainda cavalheiro, fez uma reverência.

- Muito prazer. E qual seria o nome dessa bela senhorita?

Lily não sorriu.

- Lily Evans.

Ele não pareceu se intimidar pelo tom seco dela.

- É realmente um prazer, Lily.

Lily deveria ter se sentido mal por ter sido tão mal-educada com aquele homem tão cavalheiro. Deveria.

- Evans – ele franziu as sombracelhas, sem poder compreender. – Me chame de Evans.

Ele não se mecheu, surpreso demais. Lily levantou a cabeça, orgulhosa.

- E me chame de James. Só James.

Ele sorriu, e Lily se sentiu desarmar. Não era justo. Sempre tivera controle das suas emoções. Elas não podiam traí-la agora. Lily até sorriu para ele, repreendendo a si mesma logo depois.

- Tenho que ir.

Lily rapidamente seguiu seu caminho, levando o lírio consigo. James sorriu para si mesmo, encantado e surpreso com a garota. Conteve o impulso de ir atrás dela, e continuou a descer o morro. De qualquer modo tinha a impressão que logo a veria novamente.

Lily suspirou, pensativa. Não podia acreditar que a floresta conspirara para que ela o conhecesse. Além do mais, ele a lembrava alguém. Não sabia direito quem, mas sem dúvida, se dependesse dela, seu caminho jamais cruzaria com o de James Potter novamente.

Mas isso, é claro, não dependia dela.

* * *

- Cadê ela? – Aqua perguntou pela décima vez, e Alice e Lily suspiraram. 

McGonagall não tardaria a voltar e Sol continuava desaparecida. Alice fechou os olhos.

- Isso é péssimo. Acredite em mim, se ela não estiver aqui quando McGonagall chegar, ela vai ficar realmente furiosa. E vocês não querem vê-la furiosa.

Lily colocou a mão sobre o ombro da garota.

- Não se preocupe. A Sol é distraída, não deve ter percebido o tempo passar. Mas ela já vai chegar. Ela poderia estar presa em uma caixa, mas sentiria o pôr-do-sol chegando.

Aqua olhou pela janela mais uma vez.

- Sol... cadê você?

- Eu juro! O Dave simplesmente colocou fogo na cortina! Mamãe ficou desesperada, ficou correndo de um lado pro outro, sem saber o que fazer!

Remus riu junto com a loira.

- E o que aconteceu? – ele disse, limpando as lágrimas de riso.

- Bem... – Sol parou. Olhou pela janela. – Droga.

- O que foi? – Remus estranhou a subita preocupação da garota.

- Tenho que ir. Pôr-do-sol – ela se levantou, se dirigindo a porta. – Amei te conhecer, Remus... Quem sabe não nos vemos outro dia?

Ele sorriu, concordando, mas antes que pudesse dizer outra coisa, Sol já desaparecera pela porta. Remus colocou a mão na cabeça, estupefato.

Finalmente alguém que traria um pouco vida para aquele lugar.

Sol entrou pelo buraco, colocou o quadro de volta no lugar e correu o mais rápido que pode até o seu quarto. Alice, Lily e Aqua estavam lá e suspiraram de alívio quando ela finalmente adentrou o quarto.

- Graças a Deus! – Aqua a abraçou, e Lily cobriu o rosto com as mãos, sorrindo satisfeita.

- Que demora foi essa? Onde você estava? – Lily disse, um ou dos minutos depois.

Sol demorou para responder, encarando Alice com o canto dos olhos. Por fim, suspirou e sorriu.

- Eu estava subindo o morro e encontrei essa casa linda e bem... Eu entrei – as três olharam pra ela, sem acreditar. – Acontece que tinha já um homem lá e ai, meninas! Ele é o cara mais incrível que eu já conheci!

Sol jogou-se sobre a cama, sorrindo animada. Feliz.

- Nós ficamos conversando a tarde toda! Ele me falou um pouco da vida dele, embora eu ache que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Eu contei pra ele sobre os meus pais, os meus irmãos, até falei de vocês! E...

- Sol? – Lily a interrompeu. – Você não disse nada sobre... – Lily exitou, notando Alice lá – aquilo, disse?

A loira compreendeu imediatamente.

- Não! É claro que não! Tive todo o cuidado para não falar mais do que o necessário.

Alice olhou confusa para elas. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, elas ouviram passos e uma porta se abrindo.

- Ela chegou!

Alice, Lily e Aqua foram para seus respecitivos quartos, deixando Sol sozinha com os seus pensamentos. Pelo menos por uns cinco minutos inteiros.

- Senhorita? – Mcgonagall enfiou a cabeça pra dentro, sorrindo para si mesma ao ver a garota sentada respeitosmente na cama. – Só gostaria de avisá-la que amanhã as levarei para dar um volta pelo vilarejo. Saíremos as 10:00 em ponto.

Dito isso, saiu do quarto. Sol contece um suspiro. Tinha planos para visitar Remus de novo pela manhã.

- Bem, acho que não vai ter problema. – disse pra si mesma. – Posso esperar dois ou três dias antes de vê-lo novamente.

O destino não concordava.

* * *

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu!!!!!! Putz! Duas semanas e... 4, 5 dias. Tá, demorei um pouco, mas fui viajar (viva o Texas!) e depois trabalho de escola que, é claro, eu ainda não fiz e tenho que entregar daqui a suas semanas assim que voltar as aulas... 

Tá. Vocês não ligam pra isso. Até eu estou ficando entediada aqui. Ao capitulo: eu gostei dele, nem sei porque. Mas fiquei me imaginando no lugar delas... e Deus! Eu daria TUDO pra ter um Maroto para mim. Quem não daria?

Pela última frase dá pra ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer, né? Juro que vou o mais rápido possivel com o proximo, mas já aviso: o dia em que o meu Harry Potter 7 chegar em casa, eu largo tudo e qualquer coisa pra ler.

Aos comentários!!!!!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **Ah!!! Você não tem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz. Amou os Marotos? Quem não ama ;)? Eu sei. Deve ser horrivel perder o pai. Mas ela é forte, já tá bem melhor.

**mary86:** Bem, aqui está. Eu sei lá. A minha Lily vai ser meio grossa (mais no inicio), mas não vai ser taaanto assim. O James, na minha cabeça pelo menos, é um dos poucos que consegue ver por trás desse disfarce de malvada da Lily. Esse capitulo não teve muito deles, mas vou tentar colocar mais no proximo,ok?

**Diii-Lua: **É... eu não sei qual o meu problema. Eu sempre me distraio, toda empolgada na história e acabo esquecendo dos erros... mas juro que vou trabalhar neles ). Pra mim, o Sirius é irresistivel em qualquer tipo de versão ;).

**Julinha Potter: **Amou? Amei que você amou. D

**Sandra Potter:** O Peter é um covarde. Mas eu amei escrever o encontro deles! Adoooro eles. Bem, aqui está a continuação e eu juro que o proximo não demora!

**Lucy Sky:** ar fresquinho numa tarde quente? Que mimo! Não acho besteira... ui. Também acho os trailler uma coisas, viu? Mas esse pessoalmente eu adorei! Gostoso? Não precisa encontrar outras palavras! Eu fico feliz que tem gente gostando! Anima o meu astral!

**Thaty: **Ah... não se preocupe. Lily e James terão todas as cenas que merecem (e todos os problemas também ;) ) O reencontro vai ser divertido!

**A Nah Potter.: **Jura ?/imagina olhos gigantes, brilhando emocionados. São os meus./ Nem sei porque não gostei. Mas realmente fez o meu dia a sua review... Te adoro também.

REVIEWS!! Façam uma garota louca e meio (meio? HAHAHA (cala a boca, consciencia)) problemática feliz!


End file.
